02:New Beginnings
by xXBlackLotusXx
Summary: Five of the Digidestined from 02 are a team who are trying to restore the Digital World. What will happen when they need a sixth Digidestined to lead them against unknown evil...Sorry i suck at summaries...WARNING: this will be a Daikari and a Taiora
1. Chapter 1

So for those who read my original story, you may have noticed that i took it down. I regret this because my hard drive crashed, and i lost it and of course i wanted to repost after i lost :(

Anyways, I am trying to rewrite it, but i am having to try to rewrite it from memory. I am also trying to improve on the chapters i had already written, so they will probably be slightly different from my original chapters. Hope you Enjoy

* * *

"Twin Sickle"

"Tempest Wing"

"Gold Rush"

"Star Shower"

"Rosetta Stone"

The combined attacks from the five armor digimon destroyed the last of the remaining control spires in the area around a mysterious temple.

"Way to go guys," TK said

"Today was a successful day," Kari added

"Snimon you were so cool, I'm glad you can armor digivolve now," Said Ken to the new armor Digimon of Kindness.

The five Digimon all de-digivolved and returned to their rookie form, Gatomon being the exception.

"This Temple is so eerie, I've never seen it before, have you?" asked Gatomon

"I haven't seen it either," replied Patamon

"It's kinda creepy," Yolei pointed out

"Hey Cody, what's a Temple?" Armadillomon asked his partner

Cody smiled down at his friend while the rest of the group started to laugh. Armadillomon's face went into a confused state until he gave up and started laughing with his friends. After several minutes of the group being unable to speak due to laughter, they agreed to check it out. Once inside the Temple, they began to explore it. It didn't take them long to explore the Temple. They found themselves in a large room with a high ceiling. Suddenly, all eyes fell on a figure who was staring into a fountain of some liquid material.

"Who is that?" Ken asked

"He looks kinda like…Angemon" TK said slightly confused

"Yeah, but that guy only has 2 wings, Angemon has 6" Kari pointed out "Plus he is red, not blue"

"That's Piddomon" Wormmon explained to the humans

Hearing his name broke the Angel Digimon from his trance. He moved his gaze from the fountain to the Digidestined.

"Finally, I have been waiting for you to finish destroying the control spires in this area. I have been expecting you" He said in a deep, calm voice

"Expecting us?" Yolei asked, obviously confused

"Do you work for Arukenimon, the enemy?" Cody asked, pulling out his yellow D-3

"Do I look evil to you? I serve only my lord Seraphimon" he replied

"Yeah well Devimon used to be an angel Digimon, and didn't he turn out great?" Patamon pointed out

"Don't mention that filthy traitor in my presence" Piddomon said angrily "Anyway, Lord Seraphimon has a message for you"

"Why couldn't he tell us himself?" voiced Ken, who seemed to be thinking out loud

"Ridiculous, Lord Seraphimon has much more important things to do that speak with you. Besides, I am his official messenger"

"So then what's the message?" asked Kari

"I was getting to that, Child of Light. Lord Seraphimon says that you are not alone. There is another Digidestined who has yet to join your ranks. It has been told that he has the power to lead you; it is his destiny to become your leader. He bears the crests of Courage and Friendship.

"Who is this new Digidestined?" Ken asked

"I'm sorry, I cannot say. Lord Seraphimon says you must figure it out on your own."

"There are millions of people, how are we supposed to find one guy?" Yolei brought up a good point

"Well my guess would be he is the only other one with a digimon. It shouldn't be too hard; he will be a lot closer than you think. Forgive me but Lord Seraphimon calls for me, I must go."

And with those words said, he was gone.

"A new Digidestined? I wonder who it could be?" Kari asked the group

"I wonder what kind of Digimon he has?" Wormmon also asked

"Hmm, Piddomon said he bears the crests of Courage and Friendship, those are Tai's and Matt's crests." TK said

"I imagine his Digimon would have the strength of Agumon and Gabumon then" Hawkmon told the other Digimon.

"Hey it's getting late and I've got Kendo practice" Cody pointed out. Everyone seemed slightly surprised he had spoken, while the rest of them had been talking about the new Tamer, he had been his usually quiet self.

"Yeah, Cody has a point. I've got to work at my family's convenient store tonight." Yolei added

"I have to catch the train back home, otherwise my parents might worry" Ken said

"That Piddomon didn't seem too fond of us" Kari said as the group exited the Temple and started walking to the nearest TV.

"Yeah, for an Angel, he didn't seem very nice. I should have clawed him just to be sure" Gatomon said, licking one of her claws.

"I thought he was kind of a douche bag" Patamon said

"Patamon! Where did you learn that word?" TK asked his partner, slightly surprised.

"Well one day when I was hanging out with Gabumon, I heard Matt say it when he had gotten off the phone with his band manager." Patamon replied innocently

"Matt, why am I not surprised." TK said

They all laughed as they went through the TV and came out the computer in Tai's room. Tai and Izzy were waiting for them when they got finished with the control spires. Ken, Cody, and Yolei apologized since they couldn't stay and hurriedly left. TK stayed to help Kari tell Tai and Izzy what had happened with Piddomon and his message.

"It's like when we were trying to find the eighth Digidestined all over again, and it turned out to be Kari. A lot closer than any of us thought. Who knows how close this new guy could be." Izzy pointed out when Kari and TK finished telling their story.

"Izzy has a point." Tai said "Me and Izzy will call a meeting with the rest of the older Digidestined and explain the situation, well Izzy well explain the situation."

"Let us know what they say," TK said as he came back into the room. TK's mom had just called, wondering where he was since it was a school night. "Sorry that was my mom, I gotta get home."

"Yeah, I should probably be getting home also." Izzy said "Let's go Tentomon"

(A/N: The older Digidestined all have their digimon with them in the real world)

Izzy and TK left the Kamiya apartment together, no doubt still discussing the message that was given to them. Tai muttered something about playing Donkey Madness 3 and at that point, Kari thought it was time to go to her own room. She wasn't sure what to think. A part of her was worried because if they needed the strength of another Digidestined, that whatever evil lurked ahead of them didn't seem too good. She thought all of this and more as she stood on the balcony overlooking Obadia. She only went inside and to sleep when the clouds started rolling in and the rain started drizzling over the city.

* * *

I am pretty sure that this was slightly different from my original first chapter because this one is alot longer.

Now im not gonna keep asking every chapter to review. Although I would quite enjoy reviews because i want to know what you guys think and it also helps me improve

Please review and tell me what ya think


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of my fic. Sorry there was like no action in this chapter. I thought this would be more of a Davis/Kari chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

The rain continued to fall throughout the week and covered Obadia in a hazy mist. 14 year old Kari Kamiya was walking to school through the rain. Kari was talking to Gatomon yet again about the unknown Digidestined and who it could be. Kari was glad that no one was out in this rain because she would have looked rather crazy talking to her bag because Gatomon was hiding in it, mainly because she wasn't very fond of the rain.

"So the search isn't going any better?" Gatomon asked from the backpack

"No, we haven't got the slightest clue. Why can't he just appear and say 'Hey I'm a Digidestined.' That would make things so much easier." Kari wondered

"Yeah, but something tells me it won't be that easy" Gatomon said

Kari remained silent for the rest of the walk. She was thankful when she arrived at school and got out of the rain. She walked to the Gym where she was meeting the other Digidestined, except for Ken because he goes to a different school. She saw TK, Yolei and Cody were already there waiting there for her. They dropped the Digimon off at the school's gym (The Digimon are hiding on the rafters on the Gym ceiling like they did in one of the episodes).

"Hey Kari" Yolei said to her best friend

"Hey guys, I was just telling Gatomon about how we still have no leads about the other Tamer" Kari told them

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it also and I'm stumped," TK said

"I think that we have all been thinking about that" Cody spoke up "I think I have an idea of where to look."

"Where?" TK, Yolei, and Kari all asked simultaneously

"Why didn't you speak up sooner?" Yolei asked, getting louder

"It just occurred to me, geez" Cody said defensively

"So what's your idea Cody?" TK asked

"Well it was just an idea, but I was thinking that since Piddomon said he was closer than we think, maybe he goes to our school. I mean, we all go to the same school with Ken being the exception. So I thought that maybe he goes to either Ken's or our school" Cody explained

"That's a great idea Cody" Kari said "It will at least give us somewhere to start looking"

"Yeah, it does considerably narrow down our options. It could be anyone in this school, even someone that might sit next to us in a class or something." TK said, looking around the hall at passing students.

"So you're saying that we should try to keep an eye on everyone in the school throughout the day because one of the students might be the Digidestined we are looking for?" Yolei asked

"Exactly!" Cody said "I'll send Ken an e-mail on the D-Terminal so he knows to keep an eye around his school"

"NOOO! I want to E-mail Ken" Yolei practically shouted

"Sounds like Yolei has a crush on Ken" Kari said, jokingly

"NO" Yolei said blushing "I just wanted to ask him something about computers also"

"Uh huh…sure" Cody said "Fine, Yolei will e-mail Ken. Happy now?"

There was no response as Yolei was already typing away on her D-Terminal. Cody just sighed as he looked around at passing students.

"Hey kid, what's that in your hand?" TK said, jumping in front of a boy who was walking past them

"Uh, my cell phone?" He said, rather confused

"Right right, I know. I just wanted to see what kind of phone you had. Is it the new one? Anyway, move along" TK said, recovering from his strange behavior

"I thought it looked like a Digivice," TK said to the group when the boy had hurried away.

They couldn't help but laugh at this. They had finally stopped laughing long enough to hear the five minutes bell. So they separated and went their own way to class. Kari walked to her first class of the day, Chemistry, while looking at people around her. She had just entered her classroom and took her seat when the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Ishimura, began by splitting them into pairs for an experiment they were we going to be doing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kamiya, but there seems to be an odd number of students today. You may work by yourself or you can join another group."

Kari was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. Mr. Ishimura answered it and found a boy he did not recognize as one of his students.

"What's your name? Are you a new student?" Mr. Ishimura asked the boy

"Yes sir, my name is Davis Motomiya, I just got transferred into this school" Davis replied

"Ah yes Motomiya, the young soccer star from Shinjuku. This is perfect, you can partner up with Ms. Kamiya" he said looking at Kari.

He sat down in the empty chair at the lab table Kari was working at. He stared at Kari for a minute, thinking about the name 'Kamiya'. Then it dawned on him.

"Kari?"

"Davis, is that you?"

"Yeah, it has been awhile since me and Tai played on the same soccer team. I'm surprised you remembered me." Davis said to her

"Why wouldn't I remember you? You and Tai kept trying to teach me how to play soccer. Besides, you weren't gone that long, were you?"She replied

"Sometimes, it only takes a year and a half to forget someone." He said simply

"Well I wouldn't forget you. Where did you move to though?" She asked curiously

"Well, they requested that my Dad move to Denver, Colorado, and he couldn't refuse. So my parents and my sister moved to the states and I moved to Shinjuku and lived with my cousin Kazu so I could continue playing soccer. You know now Americans are with their Football and Baseball." He explained

"Attention class," Mr. Ishimura called out "Now I know how some of you are with chemicals, and others, I have heard about your reputations with chemicals. So just blow something up and turn it in." He had eyed Davis when he mentioned reputations.

"What was that about? What reputation?" Kari asked him

"Well there kinda was this accident back in Shinjuku that may have ended up destroying half of the science lab… but they never could prove who did it" Davis said

"It was you, wasn't it?" She pressed

"Oh yeah, most definitely."

They began their assignment, well their explosion by randomly adding different things that they were actually allowed to use. There wasn't anything too dangerous in the room, but they could make some interesting things happen. Davis finished his concoction by pouring some pink liquid into their test tubes. Their mixture turned from a bright blue straight into a deep black, then began smoking.

"Hey all right, something's happening." Davis said excitedly "Dude, this stuff smells terrible. Look Kari, it's starting to bubble…wait that can't be good."

Kari dove under the desk and before Davis could react it exploded. The smoke cleared and showed Davis with a black face and some of his hair sticking up, more so than it usually is. Everyone in the class started busting out laughing and applauding. The only one who didn't seem too impressed was Mr. Ishimura. Davis was still getting over the shock of the explosion that it took him a minute to realize what had happened. Davis slowly looked up into Mr. Ishimura's face. Davis had the biggest grin on his face as Mr. Ishimura told him to go to the office.

"It was all me, Kari had nothing to do with it." Davis confessed

"So you are trying to tell me Ms. Kamiya wasn't doing her work?" The principal asked

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you, besides no one got hurt."

"Exactly, and anyways the assignment was to bow something up." Davis said

"Something tells me he wasn't serious about that"

"Then I cannot be held responsible for my actions"

"Well, like I said no one got hurt and I need you practicing so our soccer team can win a championship this year. So you will just get a few days of detention, don't worry, our detentions are only about hour."

"Hey Davis, I hope you're not in trouble" Kari said after Davis had told her what the principal had said.

"Nah, just a few days of detention. Nothing that I'm not used to."

"Well for blowing something up, that is pretty good."

"No kidding, I think my soccer skills helped out some. He wants me to join the team."

"That's great, I'm sure the team will do good with you on it."

"Thanks, so what are you doing today?" Davis asked her

"I've got…plans" She said, rather vaguely

"Plans with TK?" Davis asked with a hint of jealousy. He had heard about things between them from another student in the principal's office.

"With some friends" she replied simply

"Sounds fun, you can chill with some friends and I get to chill with some new friends."

"I thought you were going to be in detention?"

"What's an hour of detention without making new friends" Davis said laughing. "Speaking of chilling with friends, do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Davis Motomiya, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Nah, I was thinking, I mean it will be more like a… ok yea, a date" Davis said, mixing up his words several times

"I'd love to" she replied smiling

"Awesome, well I better get to detention before they give me more time"

"Yeah and my friends are waiting for me."

* * *

"Took you long enough Kari." Yolei said when Kari walked into the gym where the Digimon and other Digidestined waited.

"What's got you smiling?" TK asked

"What? Oh I just got a good feeling about destroying control spires today" She replied quickly

"Well we better get going, we are meeting Ken at Izzy's house." Cody said

* * *

That night, 14 year old Davis Motomiya laid awake in a dark room, unable to sleep.

"Hey Demiveemon?" He said to his partner

"Yeah Davish?" replied the blue digimon

"Do you think I should tell Kari and the others that I am also a Digidestined?"

"I think you should wait until you think you are ready for them to find out." Answered the blue in-training Digimon from the other side of his bed.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard something that intelligent from you before"

"Yeah, you're probably right…HEY!!"

"Goodnight Demiveemon," he said while laughing.

* * *

Thus concludes chapter 2. Like i said, it was mostly Davis/Kari though there was a hint at Kenyako, which i may include later. Hope you enjoyed it and i will try to update it soon


	3. Chapter 3

So here is Chapter 3. I don't own Digimon, what a surprise right? Hope you enjoy.

"It seems you are the only person with detention today Mr. Motomiya" said Mr. Tatsuno said to the young Digidestined.

'Perfect' Davis thought

"Now as I am sure you remember from your detention yesterday, I will be right down the hall, so don't even think about trying to leave early." He told Davis

Davis just nodded and sat down as Mr. Tatsuno closed the door and walked to the classroom next door. Demiveemon jumped out of Davis's bag and gasped for air.

"This thing smells worse than your dirty socks." Demiveemon complained as he still struggled to get clean air into his lungs.

"That is probably because I used it for soccer last season"

"Did you ever wash it?" Demiveemon asked

"Hmm, I don't think so. I never really thought about it" Davis replied. "Anyways, I think Mr. Tatsuno should be asleep by now, so let's go to the Digital World. Digi-Port Open!"

Davis and Demiveemon were sucked into the computer screen and into the Digital World. Demiveemon digivolved to Veemon and a dark cloak appeared over Davis's clothes. This was because Davis didn't want to run into the other Digidestined on accident and have his identity revealed before he was ready for them to find out.

"You ready Veemon?"

"Let's do this"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage

Flamedramon started clearing out all the control spires in the rocky terrain of a mountain. Flamedramon was having fun jumping of the side of mountains while shooting his Fire Rockets at any and all control spires.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Twin Sickle"

"Rosetta Stone"

"Star Shower"

Three control spires fell beneath the attacks of the 3 Armor Digimon. They were destroying control spires fast considering they were missing Yolei, who had to work at her parent's store, and Cody, who had kendo practice. Instead, Tai and Sora decided to come work with the younger Digidestined. Agumon and Biyomon couldn't digivolve due to the control spires, but they did what they could. They decided to clear control spires from an area surrounding a lake, which seemed to be infested with control spires.

"Good job everyone. You guys are doing great." Sora yelled to the young Tamers and their Armor Digimon

"Man, I feel so useless. If only Agumon could digivolve, there wouldn't be a control spire left in the entire Digi-world." Tai said to Sora

"I know, Tai." She said as she walked over to him and put her arm around his waist. They had recently started dating a couple months back. "I wish Biyomon could Digi-volve just as much as you wish for Agumon. But this is their fight, we have had ours and now it's their turn. Maybe some time, we will be needed to save both worlds again, but that isn't now."

"Thanks Sora" Tai said pulling her into a tight hug. "You always did know the right thing to say."

"Hey Biyomon, do you think Sora is right? Do you think that maybe we will be needed to fight again?" Agumon asked his best friend, not counting Tai.

"Hmm, I don't know. She usually is, but I hope we do get to Digivolve again sometime." Biyomon responded

"Me too, when I digivolve, I feel like I can take on the whole world. Like nothing can stop me" Agumon said, showing his true courageous nature

The two close Digimon sat there watching the other Digimon take out control spires, talking about what it would be like to Digi-volve again. They watched as one fell over from an Equis Beam from Pegasusmon, when something came flying out of seemingly nowhere and wrapped itself around Pegasusmon, throwing him into the ground.

"Not so fast, Digi-Brats" said a female voice from behind them

"It's Arukenimon!" Ken shouted

"And Mummymon." TK added

"What do you guys want?" Tai asked

"You keep destroying my precious control spires. This I cannot allow." She said, annoyed with the humans

"Yeah, completely unacceptable." Mummymon chimed in

"Yeah, just try to stop us!" Ken said to the 2 ultimate Digimon

"It's funny you should mention that. SPIRIT NEEDLE" Arukenimon said, throwing some of her hair at the remaining control spires.

The 5 remaining control spires flew into the air and melded together. They formed into a black Digimon and it landed on the ground, causing the earth to shake.

"It's DarkTyrannomon" Nefertimon declared

"Well, a control spire DarkTyrannomon." Pegasusmon said, recovering from Mummymon's snake bandage attack

Arukenimon and Mummymon disappeared, thinking that DarkTyrannomon was more than capable of destroying 3 Armor Digimon.

"Twin Sickle"

The attack from Snimon hit DarkTyrannomon in the chest, but just bounced off. In response, a black tail from DarkTyrannomon came swinging at Snimon. The Armor Digimon flew out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The tail clipped Snimon and tossed him into the ground. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon attacked with their Golden Noose combo in order to give Snimon time to recover. It would take all of them to defeat DarkTyrannomon.

* * *

"Hey Veemon, let's check out this forest up north. There is sure to be some control spires there." Davis said to his partner

"Hey Davish, what's that?" Veemon asked, looking behind Davis, seeing a stream of fire coming from some trees.

"What's what?" Davis said, looking behind him, missing the fire "Ha-ha, very funny Veemon. This must be revenge for eating your last waffle this morning. There's nothing there, nice try though."

"There is it again Davish!" Veemon said, seeing the fire again

"I'm not falling for that again Vee-…" Davis said, being cut off by a loud explosion

"What the?" Davis said, confused

"I told you so." Veemon said triumphantly

"Yeah, yeah. Let's check it out. Digi-Armor Energize" Davis said, pulling out his blue D-3

Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship.

Davis hopped on Raidramon's back when he digivolved and the Amor Digimon sped off towards the sound of battle. It didn't take Raidramon very long to reach the battle due to his running speed. Davis saw that the other Digidestined were fighting a DarkTyrannomon, and were losing. He was thankful he was still wearing the cloak. Davis jumped off of Raidramon's back so his partner could join the battle.

"Thunder Blast"

Tyrannomon and the other Digidestined were all surprised when a blue thunder ball came flying out of nowhere, striking DarkTyrannomon square in the face. They all looked around to see Raidramon and a cloaked figure standing near the edge of the lake they were battling by. Davis looked over to see Tai, Kari, TK, a boy who looked vaguely familiar, and a girl who he had never seen before. He vaguely wondered where the rest of the Digidestined were, but it wasn't important. What was important was that they needed help.

"Electric Bite" Raidramon said while jumping on DarkTyrannomon's arm, biting it. DarkTyrannomon merely moved his body and Raidramon was flung into a nearby tree, De-Digivolving back into Veemon.

Veemon looked over at Davis and saw Davis pulling out his Digivice.

Veemon Armor Digivolve to….Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage

"Fire Rockets" the flame attacks seemed to only anger the control spire Digimon.

Flames shot out of DarkTyrannomon's mouth at Flamedramon. Flamedramon tried to block with his arms, but was slowly getting pushed back.

"Aren't there…more of…you guys?" Flamedramon struggled to say, as the flames he was blocking got hotter.

"Yeah but…" Nefertimon said

"Well go get them." Flamedramon cut her off "We need more help, this guy was made from control spires, so he is a lot stronger than an average champion."

"What about you?" Snimon asked as Pegasusmon tried to sneak up from behind DarkTyrannomon, but was hit full-on with a tail and returned to Patamon

"I will…hold him…off. Just….hurry!" Flamedramon managed to say, just before he was finally thrown backwards by the flames.

Flamedramon got up and fired another Fire Rocket, but it was about as useful as throwing a stick. Davis saw the others trying to run for the TV that was about 50 yards away from the battle. Tai, Sora, and Ken all had their Digimon and were running for it. DarkTyrannomon was distracted by Flamedramon , who was trying to provide cover so TK could grab Patamon and run. Kari and Gatomon stood there, still watching the battle, unsure of whether to abandon them of not.

"GO!" Flamedramon yelled, ad he was hit by a black tail

They started running towards the TV, but flames came and destroyed the TV when they had reached it, trapping them. They looked up to see Flamedramon being thrown into another tree, finally returning to Veemon. Davis ran over to Veemon, picking him up. DarkTyrannomon looked over to Kari, and started walking towards her and Gatomon. Kari had almost completely forgotten the cloaked figure until she felt him grab her wrist and started running into the forest. They kept running until they were back in the mountain area the Davis had just finished clearing. He found a cave and pulled Kari and the 2 injured Digimon into it.

* * *

Tai, Sora, Ken, TK and their Digimon all piled out into Izzy's room. They had used Izzy's computer to travel today.

"Done already?" Izzy asked, wondering how they had finished so fast. "Wait, where is Kari?"

* * *

This concludes chapter 3. If you watched the show, the concept of a TV being broken and Kari getting trapped may seem familiar. Honestly, i forgot about that until i had already written it but i wanted a chance for Kari and Davis to get some more time and for her to figure out that Davis is a Digidestined. I didnt really feel like changing it because i thought that this chapter was decent and didn't want to risk runing it.

Also, I wont be able to keep updating everyday. These chapters a have already written, I just have to remember the general idea of what i had written before I lost my old fic. Plus I have school and work. On the brightside, I have spring break the first week of April, so i am hoping to pour out a good amount of chapters then.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I lied. I did update the next day. though now i have an important paper for english class, so it will take a few days to update. I still dont own Digimon.

This is my longest chapter so far, hope that doesnt bother you. When i start writing, i tend to keep writing and dont like stopping, but every chapter has to end sometime. So i hope you guys like long chapters (i know short chapters kinda bug me)

Anyways, here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy

* * *

"What do you mean Izzy? Kari was right behind me." TK said turning around "Kari?"

"Maybe she just got delayed for a minute," Ken said, knowing that this probably wasn't the case

"No, she is still in the Digital World." Izzy said, looking at the computer "Her D-3 signal shows she never left."

"I'm going back to get her." Tai said immediately

"Uh…Tai? I hate to say this but…"Izzy said

"What is it Izzy? Spit is out." Tai replied quite hastily

"BlackTyrannomon destroyed the TV. She can't go through it and neither can we." Izzy stated, secretly scared Tai would flip out on him

"WHAT!?!" Tai yelled "Who was the last one to go through before it got destroyed?"

Everyone looked over at TK, who had a scared, worried look about him.

"TK! Why didn't you let her go through first? She could be dead for all we know." Tai said, grabbing part of TK's shirt.

"Tai! Let him go! It wasn't his fault." Sora said, trying to pull her boyfriend off the Digidestined of Hope.

"No Sora, it was my fault. Tai is right. I should have let Kari go first. I was more worried about trying to get Patamon to safety because he was injured."

"Tai, Kari is ok. I tracked her D-3 to a cave a few miles away. There is another D-3 signal there and they are safe at the moment." Izzy said

"At the moment?" Ken asked

"Well, they got away from BlackTyrannomon, but he is slowly making his way to that direction. They should be good a while though." Izzy replied

"I'm sorry TK" Tai said releasing him and turning around "I shouldn't have overreacted. You were just worried about Patamon. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known the TV would have been destroyed."

"I'm sorry Tai." TK didn't know what else to say to the former leader

"We need to get the others." Ken said "We have to go rescue Kari."

"I have just the idea, but it will be risky" Izzy spoke up.

"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked him, cooling down now that he knew his little sister was safe.

"Well, I have been developing a Digivice-compatible software program that will allow our Digivice's to bypass the control spires and Digivolve to the Champion level." Izzy said

"That is perfect." Tai said

"I haven't had time to perfect it though. It could go horribly wrong." Izzy said

"Well that is a risk I am willing to take." Tai said. "Izzy, Ken, I need you guys to come with me to try and rescue Kari. Ken because he can still Digivolve in case this goes wrong and Izzy because it is his program and I might need him there to fix it in case it does go bad. TK, Sora, I need you guys to round up as many of the other Digidestined s possible."

"What? I want to come with you and fight. This is my fault in the first place." TK said, stubbornly

"Patamon is in no fighting condition. This will give him time to recover and in the mean time, I need you to get reinforcements."

TK just nodded and looked around to Sora. Sora gave Tai a quick kiss on the cheek as they ran out of the room, going to try to get Yolei, Cody, and hopefully some of the older kids.

"Ok Izzy, what is the closest TV to Kari's location?" Tai asked the computer genius

* * *

"Are you guys ok?" Veemon asked Kari and Gatomon.

"Yeah, I am glad you guys showed up when you did" She said "What's your name?"

"I'm Veemon. His partner…" Veemon said, looking over to Davis

'Great, I am alone with Kari. What am I supposed to do now? Should I tell her?' Davis thought

Kari walked over to the cloaked figure, who didn't seem to know what to do. She went to remove the hood, but the figure pulled away and hung his head low.

"So you won't tell me who you are?" Kari asked the figure

'Well, it's now or never. I guess I should just tell her' Davis thought quickly.

Davis put his hands on Kari, turned her around so she wasn't facing him. When she wasn't looking, he pulled the cloak off and revealed his true Digital World attire, his flame jacket. He threw the cloak to the side, not having any more need for it and put his hand on Kari's shoulder. She turned around and her face wore a look of confusion and shock.

"Da-Davis?" She asked him

"Surprise?" Davis said weakly

"You're the sixth Digidestined?"

"Yeah…" Davis said, looking at the ground

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, there were a number of reasons. I didn't think you guys needed my help. I thought you were going to be disappointed when you found out that I was supposed to be the leader. I didn't think you would want me on the team."

"Why would you think that? Of course we want you on the team. I think you would make a great leader." Kari said

"Really?" Davis asked, trying not to turn red

"Yeah, I remember when you play soccer. You were always leading your team, no matter the score." She told him

"Thanks Kari. It doesn't help thought because I tried to save you guys and still got my butt kicked…"

"It's ok. You were fighting him by yourself. Whenever you start fighting with the rest of us, we will be much stronger."

"So what are we supposed to do now? He is probably still out there and we aren't strong enough, plus our Digimon our tired."

"I guess we just sit here and hope he isn't waiting to ambush us or something." Kari replied

"I wonder how long we should stay here?" Davis thought aloud

"Hey, wait…aren't you supposed to be in detention?" she asked him

"Oh yeah. No, I ditched after the first five minutes."

"What? Wouldn't the teacher notice you walking out the door?"

"Well, I didn't actually walk out the door. I came straight to the Digital World through the school's computer."

"I'm sure getting sucked into a computer with a blue dragon isn't as discreet as you may think." Kari said

"You clearly have never had detention." Davis said laughing "Mr. Tatsuno goes into the next room and goes to sleep. Hardly the best way to watch the kids in detention."

"You got a point." She said, also laughing

"This cave might possibly the worst date site I have ever seen." Davis pointed out randomly

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked

"Well, didn't you say you would go on a date with me? Unless the whole Digidestined ruins it?" Davis asked her

"No, it makes things easier. That is a big secret to keep, and now we don't have to hide it from each other. So when is our date?" Kari wondered

"I probably should have thought about that." Davis said, feeling slightly stupid that he honestly didn't think about it "Is Friday cool?"

"Friday would be perfect."

Meanwhile…

"I feel so bad. This is all my fault." TK told Sora, as they were speed walking to the store Yolei's family owned.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." Sora replied

"I promised I would protect her. I promised you that and I failed." TK said, looking away

"TK…you made that promise years ago. That was just a promise to protect her from Piedmon. You don't have to beat yourself up over this. I am releasing you of that promise. She has others to protect her also."

"She is my best friend. I will agree to release that promise but I will still try to protect her." TK said

"Good, just don't beat yourself up over something like this that wasn't your fault."

"I think he is gone." Davis said, quickly peering out of the cave

"Should we try running for it?" Gatomon asked

"Yeah I think we should." Veemon answered

"I think it is our best bet." Kari said

"Should we Digivolve?" Veemon asked his partner

"No, you guys should save your strength in case we run into DarkTyrannomon." Davis replied "Ok, I will go out first, follow me guys."

Davis, Kari, and their Digimon walked out of the cave and saw that the coast was clear. They began walking north to the forest area Davis wanted to explore earlier. Davis pulled out his D-3, hoping it would react somehow and tell him if there was a TV close by. When nothing happened, he just shoved it back into his jacket pocket.

"Do you think we are close to a TV?" Kari asked Davis

"Maybe, I haven't been up to this area yet, but there has to be a TV clo…" Davis said, but was cut off by a fire blast that blasted 5 trees to Davis' right.

"Son of a…He found us. Veemon, you know what to do." Davis said, pulling his D-3 back out. Kari mimicked him, pulling hers out.

Veemon Armor Digivolve to…..Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage

Gatomon Amore Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light

"Fire Rocket"

"Rosetta Stone"

The attacks were easily shrugged off by the control spire Digimon. Another fire blast was shot again at the two Armor Digimon, but missed and destroyed some more trees. DarkTyrannomon seemed to decide that the Armor Digimon weren't worth his time, so it turned its attention to Davis and Kari.

"Well that can't be good." Davis stated

DarkTyrannomon slowly opened its mouth, Davis and Kari could see the flames building up in its mouth, getting ready to fire. Suddenly, Flamedramon used his alternate Fire Rocket attack, his whole body caught fire and he tackled DarkTyrannomon, hitting him in his face. DarkTyrannomon suddenly redirected his attack at the Armor Digimon of Courage, blasting him in the chest, and then swinging his tail at him. Flamedramon was blasted into a tree. He got back up, still trying to fight, but was tired and getting weaker. Again, DarkTyrannomon turned his attention to the 2 helpless humans. Nefertimon tried attacking the Digimon, but nothing happened. DarkTyrannomon didn't even seem to feel the attacks. He charged up another blast when an attack from nowhere nailed DarkTyrannomon in the face.

Davis and Kari turned around to see Tai, Izzy, Ken, and Agumon running in their direction, Snimon and Tentomon were flying. Snimon continues firing Twin Sickle attacks, but without the element of surprise anymore, they were blocked.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Tai asked his old soccer teammate

"Oh hey Tai. Yeah, I'm kinda the sixth Digidestined, but now isn't really the time to discuss this."

"Ok Izzy, let's try your invention. You ready Agumon?" Tai asked his Digimon friend

"Tentomon, let's try this." Izzy said

Tai and Izzy held up their Digivices, which were the older models, and they began shining.

Agumon Digivolve to….Greymon

Tentomon Digivolve to…..Kabuterimon

"How I have missed being a Champion" Kabuterimon said, feeling the power

"I'm back baby!" Greymon growled happily

"All right, way to go Izzy, it worked." Tai said excitedly

DarkTyrannomon turned its head to the 2 Champion Digimon. The battle had truly begun.

"Electro Shocker"

"Nova Blast"

The attacks hit DarkTyrannomon and seemed to actually do some damage. Part of the black control spire was visible. DarkTyrannomon responded with a tail. The tail slammed into Kabuterimon, who recovered immediately. They all seemed to decide to attack together mentally, even though they hadn't a clue what the other was thinking.

"Fire Rocket"

"Twin Sickle"

"Rosetta Stone"

"Electro Shocker"

"Nova Blast"

The five attacks combined and hit DarkTyrannomon, leaving only its control spire body left. Flamedramon's body caught fire and flew through the control spire body, destroying it. All five Digimon returned to their Rookie form, except Gatomon naturally.

"Yeah, we won." Davis cheered.

"So Davis, you're the sixth Digidestined?" Tai asked, walking over to his old teammate.

"Yeah, I guess so." Davis replied, unsure of exactly how to respond

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izzy, one of the Digidestined from the original team." Izzy said, extending his hand.

"My name is Ken." Ken said as Davis shook both of their hands. "I think we have played soccer against each other before."

"I knew I recognized you. I played against your team in the Championship when I played for Shinjuku."

The group started walking towards the TV Tai, Ken and Izzy came from while talking about everything that had happened in the past few hours. They all appeared in Izzy's room several minutes later. Izzy called Sora's cell phone and filled her in. Sora and TK had already rounded up the rest of the Digidestined, which was everyone besides Mimi, who was in America. Since the whole group was together, they decided to meet at the park and discuss everything.

"Everyone, this is Davis Motomiya. He is the sixth Digidestined and the new leader of the younger Digidestined group. Here Davis," Tai announced, taking off his goggle and giving them to the new leader. "These belong to the leader of the Digidestined. I want you to have them."

Davis put on the goggles and everyone started clapping and cheering. The rest of the group introduced themselves to Davis, welcoming him. All the digimon were doing the same with Veemon. Davis felt like he had won a soccer championship, everyone was shaking his hand and patting him on the back. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just went along with it.

"Cute goggles." Kari whispered into Davis's ear, making him turn a bright red, happy no one else noticed this.

"Arukenimon, Mummymon. You have failed me. I told you to make sure that the leader didn't join up with the rest of those insolent humans. This puts a wrench in my plan, though luckily for you not a serious one. Shall you fail me again you will pay with your life," said a deep voice from the shadows.

"Of course. We won't fail you again," Arukenimon said frightened.

"Yes sir, your greatness," Mummymon said, making an attempt to apologize and suck up at the same time.

"Good. Now to destroy the Digidestined…."

* * *

So that wraps up chapter 4. I wasn't quite satisfied with the ending but oh well. i had to bring the unknown enemy into the story sometime. I wrote this chapter as like 2 in the morning, so i hope is it satisfactory to everyone.

Another thing, i dont remember if the control spire Digimon were stronger than average on the TV series, but they are in my fic. just for the record. I hope you enjoyed it and i will try to update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. sorry that this chapter is alot shorter compared to my others and isnt too great. I had to focus on my English paper and im sick, which sucks. but i wanted to go ahead and post this chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

'This class is more dry than my mom's meatloaf.' Davis thought to himself, sitting in his seat in the middle of the class. He had his elbow sitting on the desk and his head resting in the pal of his hand, a very dull look about him.

Over the last few days since Davis had joined the rest of the Digidestined, a lot had been accomplished. They had not had a problem with control spire Digimon like DarkTyrannomon, which was good. It had also gone faster due to Izzy's invention, which allowed the older kids to help out some. It had only been a few days since he had joined them, but Davis had already gotten pretty close with the rest of the Digidestined. Veemon had also gotten pretty close to the other Digimon, which made Davis happy. Veemon didn't have any Digimon friends until now. The same could be said for Davis, it had always just been the two of them. They were both really glad they had others they were like.

"Mr. Motomiya, it may be Friday but that doesn't give you the right to stare off into space. Now what is the square root of 676?" snapped Ms. Hayashi.

"Uh…" Davis didn't have the slightest clue what the answer was. He wasn't even sure what kind of question that was. When was he ever going to need to know that? 'Time to stall.' He thought.

"Well, Mr. Motomiya?"

"Well, It's such a simple question. I know the answer, you know the answer, and I'm sure my intelligent classmates know the answer. So why don't we just skip this question and you can ask another student?" Davis said, matter-of-factly.

"Just answer the question Davis." She replied simply.

"Right right, the answer, of course. The answer is clearly…" Davis was about to make up an answer when the school's bell cut him off.

'Saved by the bell,' thought a relieved Davis.

"Since it's the weekend, no homework." Ms. Hayashi said as all the students got out of their seats end left the classroom.

Davis, Kari, TK, and Yolei all left together and went to their lockers.

"My head hurts," said Davis as they walked out of the classroom. He was holding his head with one of his hands.

"Dude your face was priceless when she asked you that question," TK laughed.

"I'm guessing that you didn't know the answer?" Kari said.

"Who would know the answer? What kind of question was that?" Davis answered.

"It's easy Davis," Yolei replied simply. "The answer is 26."

"How could you possibly know that?" Davis and TK said in unison, both pretty astonished on how she knew what it was.

"Simple, you just…" Yolei started before Davis interrupted.

"Don't even."

They all started laughing while they waited for Cody to join them. When the youngest Digidestined walked up, they all set off to the gym to get their Digimon.

"So are we going to the Digital World today?" Cody asked the others when he had gotten there. "Because I won't be able to go. I have kendo practice, and then I am going to a museum with Joe."

"Yeah, I can't go either. I'm going to a concert in Tokyo with Matt," TK added.

"I'll send an e-mail to Tai, Sora, and Izzy to see what they are doing." Kari said, pulling out her D-Terminal.

"I'll send one to Ken to see if he is busy also," said Davis, pulling out his as well.

"No good. Tai and Sora are going out for their 4 month anniversary. Izzy just said he is busy," Kari said, after a few minutes of waiting for the replies.

"Izzy, busy? Oh wait, he probably has a video date with Mimi," TK replied.

"Ken said he isn't busy, but that only makes four of us," Davis said, slightly frowning. "How about we just take the day off? We have made a lot of progress this week anyway."

TK and Cody left for their plans and Yolei went with them, saying something about working an extra shift since she wasn't doing anything. Davis and Kari walked home together, talking about this and that. Davis had agreed to meet Ken at the park to play soccer.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Davis asked Kari, when they got to her apartment building.

"Why do you ask?" Kari replied innocently.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date you promised." Davis said, slightly nervous.

"Sorry Davis, I already have a date tonight with a goggle head."

"Another guy that wears goggles? Who is this guy, is he a better soccer player than me?" Davis wondered.

"Uh Davis…it is you."

"Right, I knew that."

"Suree you did. But tonight is perfect, what are we going to do?" Kari questioned.

"I was thinking about that carnival that is in town. Does that sound ok to you?"

"That sounds awesome."

"Alright, so I will pick you up at 6?" Davis asked.

"Ok, see you then," she replied, walking in side.

'Score one for the goggleheads,' Davis thought to himself, walking to the soccer field.

"Hey Davis, what is a carnival?" Demiveemon asked him.

"You will see. I am sure you will have fun. I bet you will love the cotton candy," Davis replied.

"They have candy in cotton form?" Demiveemon asked excitedly.

Davis just laughed and continued to walk to the soccer field. When he got there, Ken hadn't arrived yet, so Davis pulled a ball out of his bag. It was the same bag Demiveemon was sitting in, so it took him a minute so distinguish what was a soccer ball and what was his Digimon's head.

"Hey Davis, sorry it took so long. The people on the subway system all freaked out when Wormmon started talking to me. I had to pretend he was a puppet and I was a skilled marionette." Ken said when he had arrived 10 minutes after Davis.

"It's cool man. So you ready to get your butt kicked in soccer?" Davis challenged.

"Bring it on Motomiya."

The two boys played soccer for almost 2 hours when they decided to call it quits.

"Hey Ken, you doing anything tonight?" Davis asked him as they walked off the field.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Ken replied.

"Well I always thought you and Yolei had a thing for each other. So I was thinking that you and Yolei could double date with me and Kari tonight at the Carnival." Davis told him

"Sure, that sounds pretty fun. It will help both of us out. I have wanted to spend some time with her and you don't have to worry about any first date awkwardness with you and Kari." Ken said.

Davis sent Kari an e-mail on his D-Terminal asking if it was cool if Ken and Yolei went with them. After a few minutes, she replied saying that it sounded like a great idea. So Ken sent an e-mail to Yolei, asking if she wanted to go. Little did the boys know that she had almost fainted when she read it. She almost replied with a 'YESSSS!!!!' but decided that it would probably scare Ken, so she just said that she would love to go and it sounded fun.

Later that night, Davis and Ken knocked on the door of the Kamiya's Residence. Tai answered the door and let them in. Tai told Davis and Ken that Yolei and Kari were in Kari's room getting ready. Davis and Ken started watching the soccer game with Tai that he had been watching on TV. It became intense as Davis and Tai were rooting for opposite teams. They started arguing about a penalty that had been called when Kari and Yolei walked into the room.

"Uh guys? Do you still want to go out or would you rather watch the game?" Kari asked in a joking manner.

"Later Tai," Davis said suddenly, getting up.

"Why did it take you guy's hours to get ready? You looked the same as you always do," Tai wondered aloud.

Kari responded by picking up a couch cushion and hitting Tai with it, which resulted in Tai flipping over the back of the couch.

"Ready?" Kari asked Davis.

"Let's go," Davis said as he, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and the 4 Digimon walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it even though its not that great of a chapter, its just settin up for next chapter and i didnt have much time to work on it. Im going to try to post some more chapter pretty soon. So until then....


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I couldnt get any chapters up at the beginning of April like I said. I went to visit some family over Spring Break. Turns out they dont have Internet in the middle of no where. But i still wrote the chapters and im uploading them now. Hope you enjoy

* * *

The cool sea breeze blew through the Odaiba Harbor where the carnival was being held. The Digidestined could see the lights and music playing even thought they were still a block away. When they arrived, the Digimon were more excited because carnivals were new to them and didn't know exactly what it was.

"So guys, what do you want to ride first?" Ken asked everyone after he and Davis had paid their way in.

"I wanna ride the cotton candy first!" Demiveemon said excitedly

"Demiveemon, I've already told you that cotton candy isn't a ride, its junk food," Davis replied.

"Can we get eat cotton candy first? It sounds good." Wormmon added

"We can get some later," Ken told the Digimon.

"Yeah, I wanna ride some rides first." Yolei said.

And so they did. They rode on every ride that the carnival had. The only one they hadn't tried yet was the Ferris wheel, which they were saving for last. They started playing some of the carnival games. Ken had won Yolei a stuffed bear by winning at some mind game that Davis failed miserably at. Davis didn't even know they had mind games at carnivals. Demiveemon and Wormmon had overloaded on cotton candy, which they seemed to have a new obsession for it. The group had decided to split up; Ken and Yolei went to get ice cream while Kari and Davis kept walking around. Davis was trying to hide the annoyance he was getting because he couldn't seem to win any carnival games.

"These games are all rigged," Davis told her as he had lost yet another game.

"Then why do you keep playing them?" Kari asked, slightly amused.

"I am giving them good business, besides I want to win you something," Davis replied, causing Kari to blush.

"Hey you, yes you with the goggles. Step right up and play," called out a carnival man, jumping in front of them. He sounded quite excited, but Davis figured it was just part of his job to sound like that.

"What do I have to do?" Davis asked.

"Just take this hammer and try to ring the bell. You ring the bell, you win! You can win something for your lovely girlfriend here. You look like a tough lad, I'm sure you can do It." the carnival man continued, the same excited tone in his voice.

"Well I am pretty strong," Davis said as he paid the man and took the hammer from him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, gather round. We have a challenger. This young hero shall try to prove his strength and win his fair lady's heart," the man called out, grabbing the attention of several passer-bys.

'Great," Davis thought. 'Just what I wanted, everyone watching me. I hope I can win this, otherwise I will look really stupid.'

Davis weighed the hammer in his hands, and then slowly stepped up to the circle the small crowd had made to watch. Davis walked over to where the tower was and looked at it for a minute.

'That is a tall tower. I hope that little metal thing (A/N: I have no idea what it is called) is feeling extra jumpy, that bell is pretty high up and isn't going to ring itself,' Davis thought to himself.

Davis pulled the hammer over his head, holding it with both hands. With all his might he swung it over his head and slammed it down onto the rubber target. The little piece of metal shot up the tower and flew right into the bell. The bell made a ringing sound and everyone broke out into applause. One man even came up patted Davis on the back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our young hero has proven his strength. Pick out your prize young man," called out the man working the game.

Kari gave Davis a tight hug when he told her she can pick which one she wanted. She decided on a giant stuffed frog.

"Young man, may I ask how old you are?" the man who worked there asked Davis.

"I'm 14, why?" Davis replied.

"You have a right strong boyfriend," said the worker to Kari.

"What do you mean, it's just a game," Kari said.

"I will tell you this; this is the one game at this carnival that is not rigged. I have been working this game at this traveling carnival for many years. No one under the age of 17 has been able to win until now." He whispered to the two Digidestined.

They walked away from him as he stepped away and started booming out, asking for more challengers.

"Davis, did you cheat?" Demiveemon asked him.

"No, I didn't cheat, what gives you that idea?" Davis replied

"That man said no one under 17 has won before, and you're clearly under 17," Gatomon said.

"Thanks for the faith in me guys. I guess I am just a beast," Davis said, putting his hand behind his head.

"I knew you could do it Davis," Kari said, causing Davis to look away, attempting to hide his reddening face.

"So what do you want to do now?" Davis asked her.

"Umm, do you wanna ride the Ferris wheel now?" She asked in return.

"The lady wishes to ride the Ferris wheel, to the Ferris wheel we shall go," Davis said, trying to sound proper.

"I realize that man called you a hero and all, but I think this is a little overboard," Kari replied in a joking manner.

"Hero? I thought he sounded more like a butler," Gatomon said.

"Perhaps I should change my name to something like Jenkins or Wadsworth," Davis said, trying to look as serious as possible.

They all started laughing as they got to the Ferris wheel and got in line. The line went rather quickly and they were soon seated and began ridding to the top. The ride started and stopped a few times to let more people on. Davis and Kari were coming down when they spotted Ken and Yolei waiting for them at the bottom.

"Hey Kari, you still over there?" Davis asked.

The stuffed frog was sitting between them and was large enough to hide each other.

"Yeah, I love this frog, but not at the moment. It's way too big."

"I got an idea. KEN HEADS UP!" Davis yelled, throwing the frog off the Ferris wheel and down to his friend.

Unfortunately, Davis's aim was off. Ken had his arms outstretched to catch it, but Davis's aim was pretty bad unless he was kicking a soccer ball. Ken looked to his right to see an 8 year old boy standing there when suddenly a stuffed frog landed on the boys head, causing him to fall to the ground. Ken looked shocked for a second before quickly grabbing the stuffed frog off the poor kid. The boy stood up, looking slightly dazed for a minute. Ken apologized and handed the boy 5 dollars, telling him to go get some cotton candy. Meanwhile, Davis and Kari were now at the very top of the Ferris wheel. They were overlooking the bay and the setting sun over the ocean horizon.

"It's beautiful up here," Kari said amazed

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet isn't it?" Davis said.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before both slowly leaning in for a kiss. Their lips were only a few inches apart when something blue appeared between them. Demiveemon had jumped up while Gatomon laid on the floor of the Ferris wheel carriage.

"More cotton candy! More cotton candy!" Demiveemon was yelling.

Gatomon looked at Kari and said, "I couldn't hold him down any longer."

Kari couldn't help but laugh at the scene that played out before her. Gatomon looked very sorry, while Davis was shaking Demiveemon violently. Davis finally let Demiveemon go and looked to Kari.

"Sorry about Demiveemon ruining the moment," Davis said, looking apologetically.

"It's ok. We can try again," Kari replied.

They both leaned again, this time without having to worry about Demiveemon.

"Sorry guys, ride is over," said the guy working the Ferris wheel just before they kissed.

"This cannot be happening, give us one more ride around." Davis said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Romeo, other people want to ride," he said simply.

They got off the ride and walked over to meet Yolei and Ken. Yolei handed Kari the stuffed frog Davis had thrown overboard.

"Why is there some dirt on this?" Kari asked them.

"Davis's aim was off, about gave some poor kid a concussion or something," Yolei replied

They all broke out into laughter. They decided to walk around the harbor before they went home. Ken and Yolei were sitting at a table, watching Hawkmon and Wormmon trying to play rock, paper, and scissors. Needless to say it wasn't going very well. Veemon and Gatomon were sitting on the roof of a bait shop for fishermen, talking about Gatomon relationship with Patamon. Gatomon told Veemon that they liked each other and that there was a Digimon out there for Veemon. Davis and Kari were walking down the pier.

"You know, I didn't think you wanted to come tonight at first. I thought you would have wanted to go with TK," Davis said truthfully.

"Why would you think that?" Kari asked.

"Well since I joined the Digidestined, I've always heard things about you and TK; everyone thinks you guys are perfect for each other."

"Don't worry about it, TK and I have already talked about it and we decided it's what everyone else wants and not what we want. We are just really good friends. Besides, I kinda like this one soccer player guy, he is kind of a goggle head," she replied, grabbing his hand.

Davis held it in his hand, as they kept walking. They reached the end of the pier and stopped.

"Third time's the charm?" Davis said.

For the third time that night, the two Digidestined leaned in have their first kiss with each other. It would be Kari's first kiss, but not Davis. He had kissed this one girl in Shinjuku, but only because his cousin Kazu dared him, so Davis didn't really count that. They were so close that Davis could smell her minty breath. They were only an inch apart when water exploded behind them. Kari pulled away before they could kiss to see what had happened.

"I hate my life," Davis muttered under his breath.

Davis turned at the explosion to see a fog forming where the explosion had just happened.

A Digimon was bio-emerging.

* * *

Poor Davis, still didn't get his kiss after 3 tries, I'm sure it's bound to happen eventually though. Now I know this is a Daikari, but for the Digimon, i will be making this a PataGato for my friend Lord Pata. Dont worry,Veemon will get his own Digimon girl later on.


	7. Chapter 7

I personally think that this isn't one of my better chapters, I was a little lazy on the action so forgive me. Well hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

A human like Digimon slowly stepped out of the slowly disappearing fog. Blue flames and chains covered the Digimon's body. The Digimon shot a blue fireball from its mouth, lighting a nearby sushi cart on fire. Everyone in the harbor had all started panicking and running around the harbor. The four Digidestined were inconvientely across the harbor from each other, so they all ran to the center and met up.

"It's Skullmeramon," Gatomon said angrily. "I thought we had destroyed him back when he was trying to find Kari and turn her over to Myotismon."

"Gatomon, I'm glad you remember me," growled the deep, almost demonic voice of Skullmeramon. "I have been sent here to deliver a message."

"What is it with Digimon not being able to deliver their own messages. At least Piddomon didn't go shooting fireballs around," Yolei said.

"My master sent me to tell you Digidestined something. _Shadows will become unfallen, it is unavoidable. Both worlds will be scarred by events yet to come_." Skullmeramon told them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Davis yelled at the Ultimate Digimon.

"I will tell you, but only if you can defeat me in battle." He said, whipping out a blue flaming chain, which catching a small fishing boat, causing it to catch aflame and sink.

The four Digidestined all pulled out their D-3's and yelled 'Digi-Armor Energize' together.

Veemon Armor Digi-volve to....Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage

Gatomon Armor Digi-volve to....Nefertimon, the Angel of Light

Hawkmon Armor Digi-volve to....Halsemon, the Wings of Love

Wormmon Armor Digi-volve to....Snimon, the Sickles of Kindness (A/N: sorry it's pretty lame, but I'm too tired to come up with something more original)

"Twin Sickle"

"Tempest Wing"

"Rosetta Stone"

"Fire Rocket"

The four attacks were countered by one of Skullmeramon's blue fireballs, causing a large explosion. Smoke filled the area where the explosion happened, causing Skullmeramon to vanish on the other side of the smoke. Suddenly, a chain with blue fire shot through the smoke, grabbing Snimon and throwing him. Flamedramon responded by shooting another Fire Rocket attack at Skullmeramon. When the attack connected, the blue flames on Skullmeramon grew larger. A blue fireball larger than others was launched from the Ultimate Digimon, connecting with Halsemon.

"Flamedramon, fire attacks make him more powerful," Davis called out to his partner.

The chain grabbed Snimon yet again, but this time Snimon was thrown into Nefertimon. Flamedramon launched himself at Skullmeramon, trying to tackle him into the water. Flamedramon's tackle was met by Skullmeramon's fist, causing Flamedramon to go flying in the other direction. Flamedramon landed almost 50 feet away, crashing into the side of the harbor bait shop. Flamedramon stood back up, ready to keep fighting, but no sooner had he stood up he was blasted by a blue fireball. Flamedramon De-Digivolved back into Veemon after suffering full damage from the fireball. Thinking Veemon was out of the fight, Skullmeramon turned his attention to the other Armor Digimon and the fight continued. Veemon hobbled over to Davis.

"Davish, I wanna keep fighting," Veemon said, holding one of his arms with the other.

"Me too, but you don't have the energy to Digivolve. Besides, we are winning," Davis said. Ironically enough, Halsemon went sailing into a building behind Davis right as he said they were winning. Halsemon was replaced by Hawkmon.

"Yolei, let's try our other Digi-Egg's," Davis said to her.

Veemon Armor Digi-volve to....Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship

Hawkmon Armor Digi-volve to....Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity

Shurimon and Raidramon joined the fight. As the fight pursued, Skullmeramon quickly gained the upper hand again. Davis had tried contacting the others on his D-Terminal, but no response. Things were starting to look bad for the Digidestined when Snimon was blasted by a fireball, causing him to revert to Wormmon. Nefertimon caused some damage by sneaking up behind Skullmeramon and hitting him with a Cat's Eye Beam attack. It came at a cost though, Raidramon had distracted Skullmeramon for Nefertimon which caused him to get caught by the chain. Raidramon was thrown into Shurimon, causing them to De-Digivolve again.

"This can't be happening," Ken muttered angrily

"Davish, I gotta keep fighting" Veemon said.

"We can't Veemon, we have tried both of your Armor forms," Davis replied, looking at Nefertimon. This gave Davis an idea "Wait, Veemon. Do you think you can try Digivolving into a Champion level? There are no control spires here."

"Let's go for it," Veemon said.

Veemon Digivolve to.....ExVeemon

"Veemon you did it! Man, you look awesome," Davis called out excitedly.

"Ken, let's try that also," Yolei said.

"We got nothing to lose," Ken replied.

Wormmon Digivolve to.....Stingmon

Hawkmon Digivolve to.....Aquilamon

"Vee-Laser"

"Spiking Strike"

"Blast Rings"

The three attacks hit Skullmeramon, causing him to fly back. He got up almost immediately though. He seemed slightly surprised that they had been able to Digi-Volve into Champions. He was still an Ultimate, so he still had the upper hand. Skullmeramon slung his chain and wrapped it around Nefertimon. She was thrown into the water and De-Digivolved to Gatomon.

"I hate water," Gatomon muttered while climbing out of the water.

"Do you give up yet?" Skullmeramon's deep voice spoke. "You can't possibly beat me."

"Never!" ExVeemon growled. "Vee-Laser"

"Spiking Strike"

Skullmeramon shook off the attack and sent a fireball at Aquilamon.

"I feel useless. We have to just stand here while our Digimon risk their lives," Davis said. "I wish I could fight with ExVeemon."

Suddenly, Davis ran into where the battle was taking place. He jumped on ExVeemon's back and held on to his shoulders.

"Davis, what are you doing?" ExVeemon asked, surprised by what Davis had done.

"I'm here to fight with my best friend of course," Davis replied.

"Davis, I feel stronger. Vee-Laser!"

The attack hit Skullmeramon and caused him to fall back, but again he got up almost instantly. Skullmeramon threw his chain around ExVeemon. Instead of throwing him with the chain, he just used the chain so ExVeemon couldn't move while Skullmeramon charged a fireball. ExVeemon, being unable to move, was hit dead-on by the fireball. ExVeemon fell out of the air, along with Davis.

"Davis!" Kari yelled.

Suddenly, Kari's D-3 began to let out a white glow. Then Gatomon began to glow.

Gatomon Digivolve to.....Angewomon

"Angewomon?" Skullmeramon said astonished. "But how?"

"I'm sorry Skullmeramon, but I must destroy you. Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called out.

The arrow shot and hit Skullmeramon in the chest. Skullmeramon looked at his chest as data particles began coming out of the wound.

"Angewomon I'm...sorry. He...made me. I...I couldn't fight...him. I'm sorry...about...Wizardmon....I tried to...turn good.....after what happened..to him.." Skullmeramon growled in pain. "There is...a new evil...coming. It..wants both....worlds. He plans...on bringing back...old foes. Angewomon...absorb my data and...become...stronger. You will...need all the...power...you can get...He is...too...strong..."

"I can't absorb your data. If I absorb your data, then you won't be reborn at Primary Village. I can see the light in you, you are not evil anymore," Angewomon said.

Skullmeramon finally disappeared, his data particles floating in the breeze. He would soon be reborn at Primary Village. Angewomon, Stingmon and Aquilamon all De-Digivolved and ran over to where Davis and ExVeemon had landed. They found Davis and Veemon in the middle of a crashed sushi cart.

"That was so not fun," Davis said as Ken gave him a hand to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked

"Super. I think I have sushi in my pants," Davis said, pulling it out. "Yeah, it's a tuna roll."

"Gatomon, how did you Digi-volve into Angewomon? We don't have the crests anymore," Kari asked.

"I don't know. You called out for Davis when he was hit and I just felt the power flowing through me," Gatomon responded.

"Well that was like the coolest thing I have seen so far," Yolei said.

"Aww, I missed all the excitement," Davis pouted.

"Well, with what Skullmeramon said, I think there will be plenty more opportunities," Ken pointed out.

Davis suddenly heard a beeping from his pocket and pulled out his D-Terminal. It was a message from Tai asking what was going on.

"Oh, now he responds. We could've used that about 10 minutes ago," Davis said.

"We have to tell everyone about Skullmeramon's message," Yolei pointed out.

Davis sent a message to everyone saying that he was calling an emergency meeting at the park and that everyone needed to come as it was important. And so the four Digidestined set off for the park to meet the others.

* * *

Yeah, like I said, I was a bit lazy on the action in this chapter. I know it probably doesn't make much sense that Skullmeramon tried to turn good, but I like Skullmeramon, so oh well. Also, I added the Data absorbing thing from Digimon Tamers because I thought it was pretty cool. I have the next chapter all planned out in my head, just gotta find time to write it out, but it should be up soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry about the long wait. I had to have surgery and I am also busy with getting ready to graduate. I won't be able to update until about June since I am moving at the end of May for college. It's also not my best work, but I wanted get something posted since I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

Davis, Ken, Kari and Yolei didn't have to wait very long for the rest of the Digidestined. They had only been there about 5 minutes when Tai, Sora and Izzy arrived with their Digimon.

"What happened Davis?" Tai asked.

"Wait until everyone gets here. I think everyone should be here to hear this at the same time," Davis responded.

While they waited for the rest, Izzy set up his laptop to have a wireless connection video chat so Mimi could hear everything. Joe, Cody, TK and Matt all arrived about the same time, which meant everyone was present.

"What's so urgent?" TK asked Davis.

"We got attacked..." Davis said, getting cut off

"So you called an emergency meeting just to tell us you got attacked?" Matt declared.

"Calm down Matt, let Davis finish," Sora said.

"Yeah, we got attacked by a Digimon and a powerful one at that," Davis finished.

"But there haven't been Digimon attacks in our world since Myotismon," Joe pointed out.

"Yeah well speaking of Myotismon, apparently this guy used to work for him. You older kids supposedly destroyed him," Davis said.

"What Digimon was it?" Izzy inquired.

"Skullmeramon," Ken said simply.

Both Sora and Mimi gasped. They both remembered fighting him and almost losing until Metalgreymon came and rescued them.

"Are you sure? Metalgreymon destroyed him in the battle with Myotismon," Mimi said through the video chat.

"It was definitely Skullmeramon," Gatomon said. "I used to work for Myotismon, remember?"

"How did he return? Did he at least say what he wanted?" Tai asked.

"I have no idea how he returned, but he said he had a message," Yolei said.

"What was his message?" Sora wondered.

Ken told everyone the message and they all sat their puzzled for a minute before Izzy spoke up.

"That explains how he returned," Izzy pointed out.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Matt asked him.

"Well Skullmeramon was one of Myotismon's most powerful servants, the message said shadows would become unfallen, meaning they would rise again," Joe said.

"He also said that both worlds would be scarred. I wonder if that means more Digimon will be Bio-Emerging into our world," Cody added.

"So did Skullmeramon leave after he gave you guys the message?" TK asked the group.

"No, we fought him," Yolei said.

"Yeah, Veemon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon were able to Digi-volve to Champion, but we still almost lost," Ken explained.

"How did you guys pull off winning?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure, ask Kari," Davis said.

They all looked at Kari, who had been silent during the entire time.

"Well, we were losing. ExVeemon got hit and my D-3 started glowing white. The next thing I knew, Gatomon had Digivolved into Angewomon," Kari told the group.

"What? There is no way Gatomon could Digivolve without a crest," Matt said.

"I believe it Matt. Remember how having the crests didn't do anything until we activated them ourselves. Their power came from inside our hearts, not the crests and tags," Tai replied.

"Tai does have a point," Joe spoke up.

"At least we don't have to worry about Skullmeramon again," Mimi said.

"At least not evil anyway," Davis added on.

"What do you mean Davis?" Sora asked him.

"Well, he told us he had tried to turn good, but he was forced by the evil head honcho to fight us. Angewomon said she saw the light in him. Skullmeramon also told Angewomon to absorb his data, so she would be stronger, but she didn't. She said he will be reborn as a good Digimon at Primary Village," Davis explained.

"Hmm, Data Absorbing. I didn't know that was possible, but it makes sense. You defeat someone and you absorb his power and become stronger. It is something we may have to learn in order to defeat this new evil, especially if it is bringing back old foes," Izzy thought out loud.

"Well, it is getting late. We should probably head home before our parents start to worry. Everyone, be careful in case another Digimon Bio-emerges. Mimi, let us know if anything happens in New York," Tai announced.

The bell rang a chorus throughout the school, waking Davis from his daily math class nap. The teacher handed back their tests from yesterday as they left the classroom.

"What did you guys get?" Davis asked Kari, Yolei, and TK.

"I got 100%," Yolei said proudly.

"92," Kari said. "Davis, TK?"

"76," both boys said at the same time.

"Alright good job," they said at the same time again, high-fiving.

"Hey TK, read what my answer was for the last question," Davis said, handing TK his test.

TK read it and started laughing. "How did you manage that?" he asked.

"Easy, I made it up," Davis said, like it was a no-brainer.

"No I mean that was a 10 point question. The teacher only took off 5 points for your BS answer," TK said, quite astounded.

"What?" Davis grabbed his test from TK. Sure enough; there was a -5 on that question. "Huh, well what do you know?"

"I can't believe you got half credit for that question," Kari said, though she found it quite amusing. "The question was to find X and all you did was circle the X and wrote 'It's right here.'"

"I guess the teacher just likes my charm," Davis replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," TK said sarcastically.

"Ugg, I got health next. I don't wanna go to health," Davis pouted.

"Don't complain, I gotta go to health also," TK said, also sad about going to health class.

"Sucks for you guys. I have that class first period, you guys have to watch a video on the reproductive system," Yolei pointed out.

"Ok, now I really don't wanna go," Davis said.

"You wanna skip Davis?" TK asked.

"More than anything,"

"If I find out that either of you skip, I will personally kick both of your butts," Kari said warningly.

"Fine, let's just go scar our minds Davis," TK said.

"Later Yolei," Davis said, then put his arm around Kari. "I'll see you later beautiful,"

"Come on Romeo, the reproductive system calls," TK said to Davis.

Kari's face turned red and she started grinning as Davis and TK left for health class.

"Let's go Juliet, we have our own class to get to," Yolei said, grabbing Kari's arm and dragging her in the opposite direction.

"So how did the date go? I've been meaning to ask but a Digimon appearing in our world..." TK asked.

"It went well, until Skullmeramon decided to crash it," Davis answered.

"Yeah, that sucks man, so did you kiss her?" TK questioned.

"Well you're not subtle at all. But no, I didn't get to kiss her. First, Veemon got in the way with his cotton candy addiction. Then the stupid Ferris wheel worker said our time on the ride was up. Then of course Skullmeramon decided to just pop in for a visit," Davis recounted the experience.

"Sounds like you have terrible luck."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Alright class, we will be learning about the reproductive system today, I'll give you some notes then we will be watching a film on it," The teacher announced when all the students had filled their seats.

Thus the torture began. TK just sat there with his eyes wide open, looking almost disturbed. Davis simply looked like he wanted to die. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The teacher stopped the notes and opened the door to reveal a girl.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"I'm a new student," the girl said simply.

"It's always good to have new students. What's your name?" the teacher questioned her.

"Rika, Rika Nonaka."

"Well Ms. Rika, take that empty seat and we will continue with the class."

Rika sat in the empty seat next to TK. TK gave her a smile as she sat down and she returned it.

"I'm TK," he told her.

"Rika."

The lights went out and the teacher started the video. The class watched in horror as the video began to explain the reproductive system quite graphically. Davis was holding his pencil in front of his face, seriously considering using it to jab his eyes out.

"So where are you from?" TK whispered to Rika.

"Shinjuku, my mom's modeling job got moved out here," Rika whispered back.

"Jesus Christ, somebody kill me, this is the worst video ever," Davis whispered out loud.

"So do you think you would want to hang out sometime? I mean, since you just moved here and you probably don't know many people," TK asked her.

"Sure, that sounds fun," she replied.

"TK, stop flirting and come kill me with this pencil," Davis said to TK.

"Davis, shut up," TK said.

"Alright, you three, stop talking and watch the movie or go sit in the hall," The teacher said to TK, Rika, and Davis.

Immediately the three of them stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thank God, that video was scarring," Davis said to TK and Rika.

"Geez, even after you move I still can't get rid of you Motomiya," Rika said.

"I guess you guys know each other?" TK wondered out loud.

"Yeah, Rika and I used to live in Shinjuku together, we used cause a lot of shenanigans with my cousin Kazu," Davis explained to the confused TK.

"I see," TK said.

"Remember when we filled the coffee in the teachers' lounge with habanera hot sauce?" Rika asked Davis.

"Of course," Davis said laughing. "So many good pranks."

Rika and Davis began telling TK all about their mischievous ways. When the bell rang, they went back into the class to grab their things and left. Rika had a different class than TK and Davis, so the boys went to meet Kari and Yolei.

"So you and Rika seem to know each other really well," TK brought up.

"Yeah, we used to be like best friends before I moved. She seemed to like you though."

"Ya think so?" TK asked.

"Dude, I've known her for awhile, I know when she likes a guy."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yolei asked TK and Davis when they arrived at the gym to get the Digimon.

"TK has a crush on the new girl," Davis said simply.

"Aww, that's cute," Kari said, nudging TK's arm.

"Well Davis didn't mention that the new girl is an old friend of his from Shinjuku," TK replied.

"That's cool, at least she has a friend here," Yolei said.

"So you guys going to my soccer game tonight?" Davis asked them when Cody walked up.

"You know I'll be there," Kari said grinning.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun," TK said.

"I can't, I'm having dinner with Ken's family tonight," Yolei said.

"Hey Davis, is it cool if I go?" Cody asked.

"Of course Cody, you're part of the team man," Davis replied.

TK, Kari, Cody and the 4 Digimon (they have Demiveemon with them) waited outside the locker room for their high schools soccer team after the game. Their team won by two goals, one of which was scored by Davis. Davis walked out and joined the group.

"Great game Davis," Cody said.

"Yeah, you were great," Kari said. "Nice goal."

"Glad you liked it since it was for you," Davis replied as he grabbed her hand and winked at her.

"You guys want to go get some pizza?" TK asked.

Just as they were about to leave, a thick fog rolled over the soccer field. The four Digimon jumped up and stared at the fog.

"Another Digimon is Bio-Emerging," Gatomon said.

"This guy is one tough cookie, I can feel it. This won't be easy," Veemon growled.

A yellow blur was noticed by the group and saw another Digimon jump in front of them. It wasn't staring at them, but at the fog like it was also waiting to challenge the Digimon that was Bio-Emerging. The yellow fox Digimon looked over to the top of the bleachers where a girl stood. Davis imitated the unknown Digimon and saw that the Digimon was staring at Rika.

"Rika?"

* * *

Again, not my best but I wanted to update for you guys. I will update as soon as I can, but like I said it probably won't be until June since I have a lot going on. Tell me what you think so far, your feedback helps and is appreciated.


End file.
